


purple

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: George and Paul waiting for the bus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	purple

George was suffocating. 

He was freezing.

And most importantly,

He was sad. 

He was sad for no reason in particular. He had a good home, good parents. He got to attend the smartest and brightest school for thirteen-year-olds, but he still felt lost. 

He felt as though he needed something. 

Not a hobby, or a job. Just, something. Something to keep him happy. 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t even thirteen yet, he was seven months into being twelve. 

Maybe it was pants. 

Yeah, that's it, pants. 

That's why he hated going to school every day. 

He needed pants for his freezing legs. 

His freezing legs that were huddled up to his chest as he watched his breath escape his lips on this cold September morning. 

He placed two fingers on his lips and could basically feel the purple. 

He thought it was bloody stupid that he had to suffer all because of his age. 

Maybe it was the teasing.

Maybe he wanted it to stop. 

A pair of boots and trousers came walking up. 

“Oh, George right?” George nodded. He smiled and sat down next to him on the curb. 

George eyed up his pants. 

Paul McCartney. 

He had remembered his name as soon as it rang through his ears on the first day of school. That was about a week ago. A week of shorts. And a week of suffocation. 

He was, in fact, thirteen. 

He could tell from the pants of course. 

His warm soft pants compared to George’s pink skin. 

“You must be sick of shorts right?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get pants soon.” George smiled at that. Because he wouldn’t be getting them soon. But he wouldn’t tell him that. 

The bus finally pulled up and George let Paul walk in first. 

George then remembered why he hates going to school. 

No friends. 

Let the suffocating continue. 

“Hey George,” Paul waved his hand. George clutched onto his backpack tighter and walked over to him. He took his backpack off and sat next to him. Paul took off his jacket and threw it on his legs. 

“What are you-”

“Gotta warm you up somehow,” Paul smiled at him. 

And for the first time, in a long time, George felt happy. 

Because he found something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but teachers are being stupid with their work.


End file.
